Even if Tomorrow Dies
by flagj14
Summary: Just a little sogfic that I wrote a little while ago and I thought I'd put on here. Just read and let me know what you think.


Kaylee: This is a song that I found online. I have no idea what it sounds like, but it just sounded lik the perfect song for a song-fic. -Innocent laugh-

Yami: Kaylee? You DEEPLY disturb me.

Kaylee: Yeah? Well, your FACE disturbs me!

Yugi: How about you just get on with the story?

Kaylee: CAN DO!

Song Lyrics

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Even If Tomorrow Dies

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling

The deep sadnesss of the darkness

Your pale skin fills me with light

'Man, I miss him. Why couldn't I admit that I was wrong?' A young man of 25 sat in his bedroom thinking about the past.

A knock on the door, downstairs, was heard throught the entire house.

The 25 year-old sighed and went downstairs to answer the door.

Without knowing if it was black or white

I wonder if this type of live is old-fashioned?

For hte entire day

We jsut waited for the sunrise

While walking downstairs; the young man, Yugi Moto, began thining about a fight between him and the one that he loved.

# Flashback #

"Yami? Do you really love me?" Yugi was as innocent as ever, even if he was 18 years of age.

Yami, the one that he love, didn't answer. He was far too quiet for Yugi's taste.

You see, they had moved into thier own house; leaving Yugi's Grandfather at the Game Shop all by himself.

With the Game Shop in mind, Yugi ran back to it and moved in, leaving Yami in their house. Within a few days of Yugi miving back into the Game Shop, his Grandfather has passed away...leaving Yugi the Shop and also the house.

# End of Flashback #

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I won't run away from this place

It cures the fatigue of my body

Yugi headed down the stairm, not really paying attention to anything that was taking place aroun him. As a matter of fact, he had left the fireplace going, and yet...that didn't seem to both Yugi whatsoever.

As h neared the door, Yugi assumed that it was just another person that wanted to buy the house. To tell the truth, he refused to leave. This was the only thing left that he had of his one true love.

Yugi smiled as he picture Yami sitting on the couch waiting for him. Yami'd be sitting there, patienttly, awaiting Yugi's arrival with a small smirk on his fine face.

Lonely heart, feeling beyond my control

It's like a wide hold has opened

Unable to control myself, I became anygry at sorr

Yugi got to the front doo and prepared himself for the salesman awaiting him on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, but this house is NOT for sale." Yugi informed the salesman as he opened the front door, not paying the slightest bit of attention to who is was.

"I'm glad it's not," a deep voice replied, "I don't want you to move away and forget all about me."

"I can't forget that love."

That's what you said when we first met

You face hides your true intentions

Is there any redemption for me?

Yugi wasn't sure if jaws could hit the floor or not, but if they could; he was willing to bet hat his was on the floor.

"Yami?" the other nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't forget that love." Yugi was no confused at the words that Yami had chosed to say.

"What love?"

"Our love."

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I gues that I'd still keep wandering

Loving you, I discovered for the first time

That fear of losing you

"Our love?" Yugi was estatic. Yami actually love him! He silently cheered, be remained still.

"Yugi..." Yami's voice becam distant.

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Even if I should lose my sight

We'll start walking

In those times, when we were at peace

It's just a ghost of you

Everything went black.

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" Yugi suddenly jumped up. He was lying on his bed. Looking aboce him he saw Yami's worried face, hovering just a few inches above his own face.

Yugi lept up (the short distance) and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Yami...I'm sorry." Yami smiled, he had not done so in a long amount of time, and got Yugi's arms from around his neck.

"It's okay. Now, go to sleep." Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and then left the bedroom with a small blush on his cheeks.

'We may not be together now, but I will get you back.' Yugi decalred in his mind as he went to sleep thinking only of Yami.

Kaylee: Well, THAT'S the story.

Yami: YAY! -Cheering-

Yugi: -Rolls eyes-


End file.
